Secrets and Lies
by ClaraLuna
Summary: After a just barely making it out alive against Slade, the Teen Titans meet a girl who knows a bit too much about him. And about Beast Boy. Who is she? and who is Beast Boy's old friend
1. Chapter 1

Caelestia walked through the underground tunnels of Jump City. A glowing stone resting in her palm. In the other she held a silver dagger.

"Nice of you to join me." A voice spoke behind her.

"Slade." She greeted. "Heard you wanted to talk."

"I need information."

"Don't we all." She turned on her heels. "I'm not interested in helping you with your petty Titan problems."

"Of course not, considering your history with Beast Boy." She flinched at the name. The Changeling had been her best friend for the longest time. Then he joined the Doom Patrol and everything went to shit.

"What do you want Wilson?" She sneered, facing him again.

"Glad to see you're cooperating."

Meanwhile, the titans sat around a table in a local pie shop after just barely making it out of a fight against Slade.

"How did he get so strong?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't understand how he keeps coming back." Robin said.

"The spell Trigon put on him." Raven informed them. "It made him immortal."

"Not immortal." A girl with sage green hair said, walking up to their table. "Just impossible to beat."

"How do you know about Trigon?" Raven questioned.

"I know plenty about demons." She smirked. "They've been after me a long time now." She held out her hand, a small flame erupting from her palm.

"Tell us stranger," Starfire said. "What is your name?"

"Kellyn." She closed her hand. "And you're the Teen Titans."

"Am I the only one a bit confused here?" Cyborg asked. "How could she know things about Trigon Rae doesn't even know?"

"Raven's books are from Azerath." Kellyn explained. "Written by monks. Mine are written by the angels."

"Angels?" Raven questioned. Kellyn nodded. "Angles are never mentioned in any of my books. Or by the monks of Azerath."

"The monks hide things."

"What do you mean?" Raven's gaze darkened.

"If you want to know more, come with me."  
She turned towards the door. "Oh, and Garfield, Caelestia says hi."

"Cael?" He whispered. "I haven't seen her since before the Doom Patrol."

"You might want to find her again. I hear Slade is looking for her." She continued to the door. "You coming or not?"

"Why are you helping us?" Robin asked.

"I'd rather help you then be caught up with Slade again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. If you're coming with me, we need to go soon." The titans exchanged questioning glances.

"I think we should trust her." Beast Boy said.

"Why?" Cyborg asked. "Because she knows your friend?"

"Anyone who can get Caelestia to trust them is good in my book." He stood up from the table. "I'm coming."

"Let's go guys." Robin said. "He may need backup." The other four titans followed the sage-haired girl.

As they walked, Raven noticed Kellyn twisting a large ring around her finger. It was completely black, including the gem. She realized immediately the gem wasn't an earthly substance. The same gem rested around her neck.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the ring.

"It's nothing." Kellyn lied. "Just a ring."

"So," Beast Boy said. "How do you know Cael?"

"Now's not the time for stories." She led the titans to an apartment complex. "Here we are."

Once everyone was inside, Kellyn opened up the book on the desk.

"Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

With a flick of her wrist, the door to Kellyn's apartment snapped shut.

"Alright." Robin said. "What are you doing?"

"Calm down." Kellyn replied, flipping through her book. "Just a precaution."

"What do you know about Trigon?" Raven asked.

"The spell he used on Slade is not what you think." She began. "Trigon needed to resurrect Slade as a slave. But making him immortal would make him to powerful for even him to kill. With the spell he used, he made Slade impossible to kill. Unless it was a weapon forged by either heaven or hell. That way, when Trigon got bored of him, he could kill him."

"Then how do we stop him?" Cyborg questioned.

"That's the hard part." Kellyn began. Before she could explain further, the ground began to shake. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Run!" Kellyn yelled.

"Dark magic." Raven hissed. "Go!" The five titans ran from the building, Kellyn close behind.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"He's here." Kellyn's eyes darkened, her hands tightened into fists.

"Who?"

"Me." Slade said, stepping out of the shadows. "Nice to see you again Kellyn."

"What the hell do you want?" Kellyn stalked up to him. "I've already told you I'm not going with you."

"But, you see, I'm not asking anymore." He lifted her chin. "I have my ways of getting you."

"That's enough Wilson." Caelestia warned, appearing out of nowhere.

"Cael." Beast Boy said.

"Garfield." She replied stiffly, keeping her attention on Slade. He removed his hand from Kellyn's chin and turned to her.

"Caelestia, I was wondering when you'd arrive." Slade sneered.

"It's time you left."

"Hardly time for that. Why, I've just gotten here."

"Go. Now." Her words were simple, but something in her voice made Slade think twice. Though that didn't stop him. He threw something through the window of the building and Kellyn's eyes widened.

"I'll be seeing you again." Slade promised, disappearing into the darkness. Caelestia too, was gone.

Windows began to shower glass and the walls cracked. All Kellyn could do was watch as the building fell. Screams from the residents rang out into the night.

"We need to get out of here." Cyborg said. "Kellyn." Him and Robin pulled her up from the ground, taking her away from the burning building.

They took her to titans tower.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"You're staying with us a while." Beast Boy replied.

"Yes, Friend Kellyn." Starfire said. "Since your home has been destroyed, we are welcoming you to seek refuge in our home."

"I didn't think you trusted me." She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Any enemy if Slade is a friend of ours." Robin said simply, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Not to mention," Raven began. "We still don't know how to get rid of him."

"Thank you." Kellyn almost smiled herself. "And don't worry. We'll find a way. I know what we need. Just not how to get it."


End file.
